


The Spirit of the Law (the Come With Me If You Want To Live remix)

by misura



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or: how Charles Xavier went from respected Oxford professor to future bank robber in one single conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spirit of the Law (the Come With Me If You Want To Live remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afrocurl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the spirit of the law, not the letter of the it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3842089) by [afrocurl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl). 
  * In response to a prompt by [afrocurl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl) in the [remixmadness2015](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/remixmadness2015) collection. 



The only reason that Charles doesn't yell for help the moment he spots some stranger waiting for him in his office is that he can read the man's mind.

"I should tell you, I'll be expecting you to buy me a drink first. At the very least. Before ... any of that."

Erik doesn't smile, but then, few people do when Charles reminds them that yes, he can read their minds. A pity, that. "I heard your lecture."

"Ah." Charles puts a friendly expression on his face. Most of his fans are a bit younger, of course. "Always nice to meet a fan. I'd be happy to sign a copy of my book, if that's what you're here for. Or ... something else." Erik's thoughts have gone a bit murkier, a bit less clearly focused.

"I thought your views on the coexistence of humans and mutants were remarkably naive and short-sighted," Erik says, and there, murkiness explained. "Bordering on idiotic."

"You're welcome to attain a position as a guest lecturer and do better. Who knows, we might even host a debate. Loser buys the winner a drink? I - "

Erik's mind ... well, it's hard to put into words. The result, though, is that everything on Charles's desk is now floating above it.

"The current laws make of us a minority. A group of people to be singled out and persecuted, only because we are superior to the rest of humanity in every way that counts."

"That's ... " Charles licks his lips. "That's putting it a bit strongly, don't you think?"

"You're the mind reader," Erik says.

"Fair enough." Charles considers his options. "So you came to hear my lecture in the hopes that I would agree with you, which, clearly, I don't. Then you waited for me in my office to tell me in person how very disappointed you are."

Erik smiles. It doesn't reach his eyes - or his mind. "I take back what I just said."

"You want allies," Charles says. "You look at this as a war, us against them, with only one possible victor."

"Better."

"I'm not interested. In joining your little crusade, I mean." Charles gestures at his desk. He feels that if he were to push at Erik's mind just so, he could get Erik to let go. One more twist after that, and he'd probably be able to get Erik to do ... well, anything.

"There are others," Erik says. "Like me, but not quite so nice. They will not give you the choice I am giving you. They will either make you one of their own, or they will kill you."

Charles arches an eyebrow. Erik is convinced that he is telling the truth, but truth, Charles knows, is relative. "So what you're saying is, I should come with you if I want to live?"

"Our cause is the same," Erik says. "And I am willing to ... discuss methods."

"Rather desperate, are you?"

Erik's mind flares with something that is almost a shield, or a wall, to keep Charles out.

Charles swallows. "It was an observation, not a criticism. However, my answer remains the same. I'm quite happy where I am. I see no reason to change that."

"Within two months, new laws will be passed. Within three, they will come for you. You will no longer be allowed to teach. To speak out in public. You will, in effect, become a criminal."

The surface of Erik's thoughts is calm, cold. Utterly without doubt.

"Then I will make the most of the time I have remaining, and I imagine I will see you again in two months and a bit." Charles has friends, acquaintances he can call. "Now, can you please put my pens back down? I shall need them to prepare for my next class."

He almost catches it this time, that moment when Erik uses his ability, his mutation.

"You're being very stubborn," Erik says.

"And you find that very attractive," Charles says, walking over to his desk. "So, really, I don't think that gives you any right to complain about it. Now, _if_ you are right, we shall need a way to ensure our voice remains heard. Simply put, that means we'll need money."

This time, when Erik smiles, it reaches all of him. "I have a plan for that."

"Splendid." Charles doesn't look. He's not quite sure he wants to know ... yet. "So how about that drink, then? Pub down the street, later tonight? Or you could just come to my apartment."

"No." Erik doesn't claim he doesn't know where Charles lives. "I don't have drinks with people who don't believe me. I find they are rarely worth my time."

"Ah." Charles tries not to sound disappointed. It's just as well, probably; Erik definitely looks like the sort who's trouble. Too much lurking about in that mind of his. "Well. Goodbye, then."

"I'll see you in two months," Erik says. "Try not to get killed before then. I think I might actually grow to like you."

"Bet you say that to everyone you meet."

_No. I don't. As you well know._

"Well," Charles says, out loud, even though there's nobody left in the room to hear him. "I suppose I really cannot imagine why there's not loads and loads of people flocking to your cause, if that's how you go about recruiting people."


End file.
